


Adi

by NoobDemon (TsunaaMiniwa)



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunaaMiniwa/pseuds/NoobDemon
Summary: Taken place after the hot scene between Y/N and Adi in the old luxury ball place.
Relationships: Adi/reader
Kudos: 7





	Adi

_**Y/N POV** _

> _"I'm sorry. I promise it wont happen again."_

Adi's regret voice flashed through my memories. I stare the ceiling with one of my hand pillowing my head, thinking my act make him feel even more worst. _Am i adding fuel to the fire?_ The thoughts keep flashing through my mind and everytime a new solution come , the cycle keep ending at the same point. Suddenly Mimi's face was right in front of me. I jump to the side of my bed and squeal shortly.

"Mimi!" I complaint.

"What?" She frown and complains back. " You doesnt realise how many times do i had been calling for you doesnt you?"

"Did you?" Mimi sigh and pull me to lie down together with her. She slide her hands at my neck and facing me with her closed eyes.

"Mimi?" A little confused with her reaction.

"Shh. Im sleepy. Now sleep you airhead." Mimi pull herself closer to me as her breath grew heavier. A few minutes later , I could feel she'd calm down and already drift to sleep as i settle down with her calm raspberries energies.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_**Adi's POV** _

_**The next morning...** _

I dropped my focus. Its harder than usual. It even more harder when things happen between Y/N yesterday. _Urghhh! Why did i even give her a choice. Why i even thinking about it. I still love Sammy. I'm still not done with Sammy. Why i even- urghhh! This is so frustating._ I run my fingers through my hair and grab it , I was thinking as hard as i could then suddenly someone poke me , awaken me from my daydream. Fencio squint his eyes , " If you were about to daydream in the heaven , maybe you should change your birthright to angel instead of being a demon , Adi." Fencio smirk. Laughter were filling the classroom.

Fencio was being too sarcastic more than usual. However, i was just too lazy to pick a fight and decide to reply contrary with my nature , "Sorry." Whisper were start to fill the class and i dont care. Im just too tired of thinking. Of using my brain.

I could feel a pair of eyes were watching me and about to ignore it. However i could feel its energy growing stronger every second. So i decide to turn around and just respond to the hawk eyes.

I met the gazer. As expected, I saw Y/N was staring at me with almost emotionless eyes. _The energy of her doesnt match her eyes at all._

"So that is all for today's class." Angel Fencio close his book and turn around his desk. "You all can dismiss." I immediently walk out from my desk and go straight to the door, almost using my wing to speed myself up.

_But that time she feel totally like Sammy. I got carried away. She calm me down with just a back hug. Only Sammy got the power of it. Y/N is not Sammy. I know. Their energy is totally diffferent. But something about her..._

"Adi?" Mimi softly grip my shoulder , raising her brows a little. Y/N was right beside her giving me a very worried look that i ever seen from her. _She appear anytime my heart was feeling unease. It almost like... she know what am I feeling. No , no. Its like she feel the same thing as me and it is like... fate..._

I snapped myself and act. I grab Y/N 's hand and pull her away from Mimi.

"Hey!" Y/N raised her voice a little.

"I'm sorry Mimi, I'm going to steal your girlfriend for a while." I keep on dragging Y/N until we reach the rooftop where the first time I'd met her.

When we reach, I make a sudden stop. I turn Y/N to facing me then immediently pull her closer to me and grab her waist using one of my hand then pull her even closer.

I look into her eyes and say.

"I like you."

I press my lips on her's without thinking the consequences. _She might think im insane._

She break the kiss and without taking any breath she say, "Are you out of your mind!? Its obvious that i like you too!" And pull herself to reply my desperate kiss that slowly turn into soft and charming kiss.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sorry for the very bad and rush story ㅠ.ㅠ Hope you enjoy! I will do more short story of Adi and Y/N soon ! Love ya'll ! ❤ -Tsunaa


End file.
